


Sick Keith

by sparkle6aya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Lance (Voltron), Gen, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle6aya/pseuds/sparkle6aya
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Keith is sick, Lance is worried.
Kudos: 23





	Sick Keith

Keith grumbled, wiping his face free of sweat with an equally sweaty shirt, which did very little good in the long run. Minute trembles raced through his body as he panted for breath. He hadn't felt this miserable when he got up this morning. Just vaguely run down and a bit more tired than normal. He had thought he could just work it off. So, he had kept quiet, and gone about with his day. Training had been a bit harder, but Keith had figured that was simply because he hadn't eaten much of any of the green goop at breakfast. It was hard enough to convince himself to swallow the slimy stuff when he felt fine. When his whole body was begging for bed? He had no chance of getting that down.  
Still, now he was paying for his fool hearty ness. He should've taken the out that Shiro had offered right after group training. He has noticed Keith wasn't as enthusiastic about training and had told him he could go rest if he needed it. But did he listen?  
Nope.  
Staring at the bot that he had been about to start, Keith silently admitted defeat. He was sick. He was tired. He was done. Putting away his bayard, he turned and made his way out of the training deck.  
'Maybe a shower would help?' he mused as he dragged his sorry self back to his room. Regardless, he was done being productive. Just as he reached his room, he heard someone walk up behind him. Keith withheld a groan. No talking, a shower, and possibly a nap. That's all he wanted. He didn't think that was to much to ask was it?  
"Hey Mullet." Lance started  
Keith turned toward him keeping a tight grip on his doorframe, near instantly tuning out what ever Lance was nattering about. His condition was taking a fast turn for the worst. What had once been a simple headache was quickly blooming into a blinding migraine. Where his stomach had sat on edge and unwilling to eat before was now a boiling mass that was threatening to redecorate the hallway with out his consent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oi! Mullet! Are you listening to me?" Lance asked annoyed. Here he was taking the time out of his day to try to invite the 'lone wolf' of the group to spend time with them and he couldn't even bother to look like he was listening?!  
Keith just stood there. Not reacting to his frustration any more than he had to his invitation. Just stood there holding onto his door...with an unfocused look on his clammy looking face..!  
Lance moved just in time.  
Keith's knees crumpled as he lost the battle with his stomach and a torrent of sickly green partially digested goop spewed from his mouth splattering the hallway in a frankly disgusting imitation of stars across the night sky back on earth.  
Lance swore as he grabbed Keith's shoulder with one hand, keeping him from toppling into the mess while using his other to grab for his communicator.  
Not only did he not want Keith to stab him for touching him, he had just accidentally ruined stars for himself!  
Keith continued to heave. Lance winced. That was always one of the worst parts of being sick. Having nothing left to puke, but your body still being determined to get rid of whatever was bothering it.  
Eventually, as is typical with most things, Keith's stomach ceased its efforts to paint the hallway green. At least, for a time. Lance, giving up on his hunt for his communicator (he probably left it in his room again dangit!) reached out and smoothed sweat soaked hair out of Keith's face. He did not look good. His skin was clammy, he was shaking, and was still barely responding. How had things gotten so bad so fast? Shiro had noticed that Keith wasn't his best during training. They all had.  
Unanimously, the younger three paladins had decided to leave it up to Shiro to deal with. Keith was prickly most days about most things. When sick? They had figured he would be even worse. But it looked like Shiro had failed at getting him to rest.  
Keith had his eyes closed and was barely holding up his body. Someone was holding onto his arm. That was helpful. He didn't think he would stay upright for long if they let go. He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was, he had a nagging suspicion he ought to know, but he was to tired.  
Vomitting had taken the last of his energy. He just wanted sleep. Showering the residual sweat from training off could wait.  
Sleeping and recharging even just a bit could not.  
Keith slumped even more. Lance cursed as he fumbled to keep Keith's suddenly dead weight from making contact with the mess that lay on the floor.  
Ok. He could do this. He just needed to get Keith in bed and then he could run for help. Careful not to move to fast for fear of waking the beast that was the flu, Lance lifted Keith into his arms, cringing at the feel of Keith's sweat soaked puke flecked clothes.  
Eww.  
Lance adjusted his grip and carried Keith into his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Keith opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself lying in his bed.  
He was pretty sure that he had checked out before he had gotten this far which raised the question, how?...  
Keith decided he didn't want to know. There was a more pressing matter for him to focus on. His bladder was threatening to explode. Groaning, he slowly sat up, wary of moving to fast and having his headache come back with a vengeance.  
Moving slowly, Keith shuffled his way into the bathroom and took care of business. Looking into the mirror he grimaced. He looked awful.  
His hair was matted with sweat, his eye bags stood out starkly against the unpleasant greenish white color of his skin, and there were flecks of...  
You know what? Not gonna think about it. Time to shower.  
Once clean, Keith shuffled back into his room, tired from the little activity he had managed.  
He hated being sick.  
Curling up in his bed Keith again wondered who had dragged him to his bed. He was grateful to not have woken up sprawled out in the hallway, but he was incredibly embarrassed at the thought of anyone on the team tucking him in as he had been when he woke.  
Soon, Keith dozed off again. Tired and still embarrassed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance grumbled to himself as he paced in circles in his own room not two doors down from Keith. After he had gotten the other boy settled in bed, he had run to tell Shiro about Keith only to be told that this was normal for Keith, and that while Shiro would check on him, there was nothing they could do but let him sleep.  
That felt so incredibly wrong to Lance. Back on Earth, if someone in his family was sick, they were near smothered with care and affection till they were better. Mama would make soup, and who ever was sick knew without a doubt that someone was there if they needed help.  
Leave Keith be?  
Nope.  
Lance snuck out his room and towards Keith's. He didn't want anyone to see him. Then he'd have to explain what he was doing, and why he was "pestering" his "rival" while he was ill.  
Opening Keith's door, he peaked in only to groan. Keith had evidently woken up at some point and washed up. That was fair. Lance conceded. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to stay in sweat crusted puke flecked clothes if he were in Keith's shoes.  
But really?!  
Keith was asleep, but he was asleep sideways on his bed like he had simply flopped over, with the blankets under him. His hair was still wet, and Lance cringed at the angle Keith's neck was. There was no way that was comfortable.  
Glancing behind him to make sure the coast was still clear, Lance set to work.  
Grabbing the towel Keith had left slung over the foot of his bed, Lance ser to work. Covering Keith's pillow with the vaguely damp cloth, Lance pulled, pushed, and prodded a deeply asleep Keith into a better position. Finally, when Keith had his head on the towel covered pillow, and the blankets had been freed, Lance covered him up and nodded proudly to himself. Much better.  
With one more glance at his ill teammate Lance stole out the room, proud of himself for not getting caught.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith opened one eye when he heard his door close.  
Lance?!  
Lance had just tucked him in.  
He groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.  
Rolling over, Keith closed his eyes again and stubbornly refused to acknowledge the warm glow in his chest.  
Maybe Lance wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you think! I've never written in this fandom before, so be nice.  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it 🙂


End file.
